<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Song by FeralScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226520">Your Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe'>FeralScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moulin Rouge AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Caleb learned about gay sex from porn, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Recollections of attempted conversion therapy, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb got a taste of Molly before and has been waiting for the day he can have another. They've returned from their picnic outing with the rest of the Mighty Nein, who have all settled in the main hall of the Leaky Tap so Molly and Caleb can have some time alone. With Caleb's curiosity and Molly's yearning to give Caleb the best in life, they already have a plan for how they want to spend that time...</p><p>(CAUTION: Contains NSFW art)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moulin Rouge AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This side fic takes place between chapters 19 and 20 of the main Moulin Rouge AU fic. Art is by the ever-wonderful <a href="https://twitter.com/_Lovebirb">Milli</a> (not originally made for this fic but she graciously said I could use it &lt;3).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hard tusks pressed into muscled chest as hard shaft pressed into muscled abs. Gell would worry he was hurting Uthal, were it not for all the times the goliath had nearly taken his head off. He could handle a bit of teeth. Like a panther licking meat scraps from bone Gell licked the firm nub of Uthal’s nipple. Uthal bellowed in carnal lust. His thick throbbing shaft rutted up into Gell’s sweat-slicked torso. Gell smirked around the alabaster bud. Uthal always did have a problem with patience.</em>
</p><p>Despite the memory of the electroshock treatment they were experimenting with the day they presented him with that passage, Caleb wanted to try something similar with Molly. He wanted to feel Molly’s arousal pressing up into him as a sign that he was doing everything right. His mouth was dry though, and it seemed inappropriate to leap out of this intimate embrace, curled up together on his bed, just to clumsily paw and lick at Molly’s chest. Molly didn’t object to being touched there though. From the way Molly was holding him and the rapid thud of his heartbeat under his fingers Caleb could tell Molly at least found it somewhat exciting.</p><p>Molly whined needily. No one had played with his chest like this in so long. Even then, the client had twisted his nipples far too hard and he had to pretend he liked it. Caleb’s touch was, as always, gentle and curious and had Molly panting with arousal. He shifted his legs to accommodate his rising cock. “Gods, Caleb…”</p><p>Neither of them needed to say anything more. They carefully undressed each other, kissing and touching every bit they uncovered. Caleb still hadn’t decided if Molly’s tattoos had their own flavor or if he simply imagined it, so he licked and sucked at the inked skin across Molly’s shoulders. It was odd to feel the thin scars against his lips and tongue. He had traced them with his fingertips countless times as they had lain in bed together, since even when Molly wore shirts the collars were wide enough to accommodate his horns and often left a few scars exposed. Now he could savor each one with a kiss.</p><p>But Molly wasn’t about to let Caleb do all of the work and only have some of the fun. Without his knitted horn caps to protect Caleb he couldn’t quite do everything he wanted to. He tossed his metallic ones in the direction of the bedside table so those wouldn’t stab into Caleb as he nuzzled and purred into Caleb’s ear, lavishing it with fork-tongued licks and gentle nibbles. Caleb felt as stunned as he had been when they shocked him, but this was far <em>far </em>more pleasant, the difference between bathing and drowning.</p><p>“Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?” Molly murmured. He ran his fingers through Caleb’s hair. They made the auburn waves ripple and catch the light to reveal the shining copper undertones. Molly pressed his nose into it to drink in Caleb’s scent. In addition to his usual musk Caleb smelled like fresh early winter breezes. Caleb could smell it on Molly too, the lingering touch of nature from their time out at the lake.</p><p>But Caleb struggled to think of himself as beautiful. His mother had told him he was handsome, but all mothers say that to their sons. Astrid had called him pretty, back when he had youthful charms. Now, even though he wasn’t very old, he felt his prime years were behind him, stolen and wasted in that damned place. Surely Molly had whispered such compliments to clients as well. For all his self-doubt, however, Caleb couldn’t convince himself that Molly was lying. It caused an odd dissonance in his mind; Molly’s statement had to be false and yet he could only be telling the truth. What Caleb would have given for a magic sword that revealed the difference between truth and lies. Without one, he had to trust his own intuition.</p><p>“Y-You are beautiful, too, <em>L-Liebling.</em>” Caleb buried his face into Molly’s shoulder again. There were scars he had left unkissed and he couldn’t allow himself to let them go on like that.</p><p>Molly exhaled a soft hum. It didn’t take him long to figure out the pattern of Caleb’s kisses. In this state, teetering the line between sweet gentleness and surging passion, he barely spent a heartbeat considering what he might do next. He had an idea, and if it didn’t seem like it would immediately cause either of them duress, he did it. So in response to Caleb paying such lovely attention to his scars, Molly returned the favor. While Caleb was busy with his own task, Molly took Caleb’s hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the heel of his palm first, then tenderly kissed the harsh pale line across Caleb’s wrist.</p><p>Caleb froze for a moment. A flash as quick and devastating as lightning brought the image of that day back to his mind. His arms had been so cold, like they were submerged in ice water. The touch of the doctors felt hot by comparison. They gave him the needle again to keep him from thrashing while they bandaged him. He hadn’t had the strength regardless. He was more afraid of the needle than of death. Death was a release; the needle kept him stuck in hell. But if they hadn’t found him he wouldn’t be here now, with Molly’s warm mouth kissing him so reverently.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Molly said, sensing Caleb’s tension. “Tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable, but remember that I love you regardless of what you’ve done. That’s in the past now.” He kissed Caleb’s wrist again, though he adjusted so he wasn’t kissing the scar directly. “You’re here. You’re loved. You’re safe.” People had told him that when he first came to the Cabaret. Everything was so strange, but over time he came to understand that it was his home. He wanted Caleb to feel at home with him.</p><p>It wasn’t Molly’s affections that were making Caleb uncomfortable. His mind continued to struggle between this wonderful romantic moment and the dark horrors of his past. He took a few deep breaths. “Thank you,” he said. He leaned into Molly and embraced him.</p><p>Molly purred. “Any time.” He kissed Caleb’s cheek. “What do you want to do next?”</p><p>Caleb focused on the question. It was easy to twist it and think about what they had told him he must never do, since most things that intrigued him were things they had punished him for liking. But what did he want to do right here, now, with the love of his life in his arms? His cheeks burned. There was no one upstairs to hear him but he was still too nervous to speak his desires out loud. He shyly tapped his mouth then caressed those fingers along Molly’s chest.</p><p>The light touch set Molly’s heart on fire, and the suggestion he gleaned from it made his cock throb. “You want to kiss my chest?”</p><p>Caleb nodded. He summoned his courage and pressed one finger to Molly’s nipple.</p><p>Molly grinned. His cock bobbed upwards again. “You want to kiss my nipple?”</p><p>Another nod from Caleb.</p><p>“Well then.” Molly rolled his shoulders back to puff out his chest. “If my love wishes it, I will provide for him.” He had heard that phrase somewhere. Hopefully it sounded as good to Caleb as it did to him.</p><p>Caleb took a deep breath. He reminded himself that no one was going to barge in here to catch him, this wasn’t a test that he was failing, the door was locked and his friends were downstairs and Molly would never hurt him. And it wasn’t as though he had never done this with Astrid, but it wasn’t really the sort of thing one should do to another man. He exhaled through pursed lips. That was what the doctors wanted him to think, that his desires were unnatural. Molly’s tail flicked in what could be eagerness or impatience, but Caleb simply took it as a signal. He dove forward and sucked the deep purple bud into his mouth.</p><p>Molly shuddered and gasped, then let out the breath in a soft moan. He cradled the back of Caleb’s head as he lowered both of them onto the bed, arranging Caleb to lie on top of him. Caleb licked and kissed and occasionally nipped at Molly with his teeth and tried not to think about the last time he had been with Astrid like this. Instead of soft breast against his lips it was firm muscle. The voice moaning his name was deeper, sweeter. And of course the ridged cock pressing up into his belly was new. Caleb loved every bit of it.</p><p>It really had been so long since anyone had given Molly this kind of treatment. Most clients wanted to take pleasure, not give it, and those that submitted themselves to him got off on being praised for how well they pleased him. Molly wanted to praise Caleb. He deserved it, after all. The problem was that Molly might sound like he was just saying what Caleb wanted to hear, the way he did with clients. He bit his lip and moaned low as Caleb gently massaged his other nipple in little circles with his thumb. The words welled up on his tongue but he swallowed them and tried to tell Caleb how he felt with sighs and moans and whimpers instead.</p><p>A prickle of uncertainty made Caleb lift up his head to frown slightly at Molly, forehead creased in worry. “A-Am I doing alright? You uhm… Y-You aren’t sssaying much…”</p><p>“Hmh?” Molly’s tail curled. He sat up slightly to meet Caleb’s eyes. “That’s because you’ve rendered me speechless,” he said. He smiled and stroked Caleb’s hair. “And even though the others aren’t upstairs, I don’t know how thick your walls are and who else might be listening.” He could tell Caleb the truth. It might even be as easy as lying. But Molly didn’t want to suggest in the slightest that he would ever fake his pleasure with Caleb. Caleb shouldn’t have that worry gnawing at the back of his mind when they’re together. The irony was not lost on him that in order to maintain Caleb’s trust he had to lie to him. Molly knows it’s for the best. He caressed the small of Caleb’s back with his tail. “But can you hear me purring? I’ve been doing it this whole time. So long as I’m purring it means I’m having a good time.” He patted his sternum. “Here, have a listen.”</p><p>Caleb rested his ear on Molly’s chest. In addition to the quickened thumps of Molly’s heartbeat he could indeed hear Molly purring. He felt it too. It reminded him of being a small child and resting his head on Frumpkin’s soft belly as she purred, except Molly’s purr was much deeper. It put Caleb at ease. Already his mouth was itching to get back to work. He kissed over where Molly’s heart was, then shifted to suckle at the nipple he had been rubbing with his thumb.</p><p>Molly purred harder. He pushed aside all the reflexive empty platitudes he had memorized for clients to find something genuine. “Caleb, I love you,” he said, voice low and more heavily accented from his intensified purring. “You make me feel good in ways I never dreamed of. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be with than you.” He wrapped his arms around Caleb and held him tenderly. “If I had all the time in the world I’d spend it making you happy.”</p><p>Whether Molly was referring to the poem Caleb had recited for him or not, Caleb still felt his heart flutter like a bird about to take flight. He kissed Molly with more passion. He wanted Molly to be happy too. Were it not for the Gentleman and his <em>scheiß</em> contract, Caleb would gladly spend his days in Molly’s room composing poetry and writing more plays and taking frequent breaks to gaze upon Molly’s beauty or lavish him with intimacy. He nipped Molly gently. His own arousal grew at the sensation of Molly’s cock throbbing against his belly and the sound of Molly’s delighted gasp and purrs.</p><p>“Mmmnh, if you want, I can turn around so I can take care of you while you take care of me,” Molly suggested. It was only his years of practice that allowed him to keep his composure when inside he was melting into hot jelly.</p><p>Caleb sucked for a moment more as he found a way to express his concerns without causing Molly to lose interest. “I— I am afraid I am… erm… still not… not going to last long with you, uh, p-pleasuring me.” His face burned red to the point where Molly’s flushed chest felt cool. “S-So I would prefer to take care of you first. If that is alright with you.” He needed to know he could. If they pleasured each other simultaneously and Molly finished off Caleb in mere minutes while Caleb tried and failed to return the favor, it would be devastating.</p><p>Molly beamed. He combed his fingers through Caleb’s hair and embraced him again. “I wouldn’t mind, but I understand. We can do this however you’re comfortable doing it.” He wouldn’t have minded if Caleb had said he would rather go downstairs and get some drinks first, so long as they both got off sometime today, while they knew they had each other. First and foremost, Caleb needed the practice giving and receiving pleasure, but there was also the fact that the Gentleman had made it fairly obvious by now that he was never going to reciprocate anything and would just take what he decided he was owed. Molly had still managed to keep that from including actual sex, but after getting that bastard off in almost every other possible way Molly looked forward to having Caleb’s cock in his mouth instead. Getting off from Caleb's pampering would be a nice added bonus.</p><p>But this moment was too good for either of them to rush. Caleb only stopped when his curiosity and courage peaked. He gave each nipple a parting kiss, then nuzzled and licked his way down Molly’s torso. Molly curled his tail around Caleb so the tip could caress his cheek. “Perfect,” he sighed blissfully. “Take it slow until you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” Caleb had no technique beyond an apparent need to stay close to the line of Molly’s abdominal muscles. Molly grinned, thinking of the tricks he would show Caleb when they switched places. For now, Caleb’s eagerness made up for lack of experience. Molly purred adoringly and bit his lip to let the pain balance out the overwhelming arousal that had him light-headed and panting.</p><p>“C-Caleb,” he stammered. “Wait. Wait, just…”</p><p>Caleb tensed in panic. He had done something wrong. Molly didn’t want this. He never wanted this. Everything was unraveling. Caleb’s heart pounded anxiously and he glanced up at Molly with hunched shoulders, braced for the punishment.</p><p>Molly cupped Caleb’s cheek. “I want to kiss you first,” he said with a shaky smile. “Please?” His cock was so hard he could probably smash another hole in Caleb’s ceiling with it, but the yearning in his heart was even stronger.</p><p>It took a few seconds that stretched on in Caleb’s mind as he tried to fit Molly’s request into the version of the situation his fear had painted. There was simply no other explanation except that Molly really did want to kiss him. Caleb crawled back up and threw himself on Molly, lips finding lips as the beating of his heart turned joyous once more.</p><p>However, in his enthusiasm, Caleb had managed to crush both their cocks between their hips, so the kiss was abruptly cut short by the two of them wincing and groaning through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Caleb said.</p><p>Molly just laughed. “No no, darling, it’s fine. Come here, I’m not done with you yet.” He curled his tail around Caleb’s waist and guided him back down on top of him. He pressed their foreheads together. “Even the most awkward moments in bed with you are worth more to me than anything my richest clients could ever pay me,” he said. Then he tilted his chin to kiss Caleb sweetly and deeply.</p><p>If Caleb could purr he would have. Instead he took Molly’s beautiful face in his hands and kissed him back with every emotion they had tried to wring out of him. He gave Molly his love, gave him his joy, gave him his passion, but he also kissed Molly with unending gratitude. Happy tears welled in his eyes as all the fear washed away in the tidal wave of heat and affection that sprang from this kiss. Molly felt every ounce of it and kissed Caleb back with his own intimate intensity. Since he didn’t want to break the kiss to speak and tell Caleb how he felt, he hummed and sighed softly to communicate his happiness.</p><p>The little noises of affirmation meant the world to Caleb. He smiled and chuckled happily. “It sounds like you are humming a song,” he said, barely parting their lips to make the remark.</p><p>Molly purred. “I’ll gladly keep singing it for you,” he said. He flicked his tongue over Caleb’s lips teasingly. “And perhaps I’ll get you to sing for me when it’s my turn.”</p><p>All the soreness from their collision was forgotten as Caleb’s cock throbbed in yearning. But he had promised he would take care of Molly first. He just hoped he didn’t accidentally hit his climax before Molly even had a chance to touch him. It was no wonder Molly was so popular and well-paid by his clients, if he could bring a person to the verge of orgasm with only foreplay. Molly was enjoying the slower pace, though. He wanted this to last. It was why he needed to kiss Caleb so badly before he lost himself in his lust. And so he hummed his song of pleasure and held Caleb with both his arms and tail until the glorious golden tide in his groin surged to a point he could no longer hold back.</p><p>“Caleb,” he murmured. “I’m ready.” He smiled at his own little echo of Caleb’s previous declaration.</p><p>Caleb could barely tell where the boundaries of his body were anymore. Everything was a haze of warmth and effervescence and Molly’s scent and kiss and color filling his senses. He shifted what felt like an arm to prop himself up, though he kept his lips on Molly’s as long as he could. Then he kissed and nibbled along Molly’s jaw and down his neck. Molly moaned out a crescendo to that sweet song that told Caleb what he was doing was good, more than good, more than perfect. It was the most lovely sound in the whole world.</p><p>“Darling,” Molly begged. “<em>Please</em>. I love this and I love you but I’m honestly so hard it hurts and I need your tongue to make me feel better.” The words tumbled from his mouth in a desperate stampede. His hips reflexively pressed up into Caleb’s in search of any kind of friction or relief.</p><p>The simple nudge was enough to make Caleb’s head swim from sudden stimulation. He buckled in on himself, pressing his forehead to Molly’s shoulder to ground him. He nodded. “Alright. Alright, I’ve got you, <em>Liebe</em>, hold on…” He kissed Molly’s cheek then pulled together what he assumed were his limbs to shuffle himself down the bed. Molly scooted back and clumsily arranged Caleb’s pillow behind him so he could partially sit up and watch. He stroked Caleb’s hair before gathering it up in a bundle to keep it out of his face. Gods, Caleb looked so good with his hair back, especially when he was flushed with arousal and his kiss-swollen lips were so very very close to his cock.</p><p>Like most teenagers, Caleb had attempted to suck his own cock once or twice, just to see if he could. All he had to show for his efforts were pulled muscles in his back and the confirmed knowledge that he simply wasn’t that flexible, and that was the closest he had ever come to sucking a cock before he met Molly. He wondered if Molly had ever tried and succeeded, his wonderful lithe and limber Molly. Caleb licked his lips. He imagined Molly bent in a circle, happily humming as he pleasured himself, tail anchored around his shoulders to hold him in place until he got himself off. It was the sort of image they might have shown him at the asylum and promptly punished him for how he reacted to it. He took a deep breath. There was no punishment today, only Molly’s stiff ridged cock for him to please. He wanted to do this right. He wanted Molly to feel good. He started by just taking the tip into his mouth and sucking as he might suck a lollipop.</p><p>And Molly sang. It was a soft and subdued song, but it came from the deepest parts of him and reverberated with purrs and moans and choked gasps. “<em>Caleb</em>,” he exhaled. “Thank you, thank you, <em>thank you!</em>” He wanted to cry. When Caleb had used his mouth to play with his cock before, he had only kissed and licked it. Feeling even the smallest amount of it in the soft wet heat of Caleb’s mouth, his lips sealed in a tight ring around the crown of his cock, tongue pressing into its underside, his heart burst into fireworks and his light-headedness made him feel like he was floating among the clouds on a beautiful summer’s day.</p><p>Caleb smiled. He filtered through his memories to the short passages they had allowed him to read about men submitting to other men like this. They considered it to be one of the worst things a man could want to do. What self-respecting mentally sound man would allow anyone to use his mouth for something so filthy? But it wasn’t filthy. It was a different kind of kiss. Caleb would have gladly been on his knees with Molly standing over him and worshiped this god of beauty and pleasure with every ounce of devotion he had. He would drink every drop Molly gave him. He would make Molly sing his beautiful song until the first cold rays of dawn illuminated the shades on his window. It cleansed his memories of punishment and shame and left only the words and images Caleb had found so arousing that he could use to guide him as he took Molly even further into his mouth.</p><p>Electricity coursed through Molly’s chest like lightning from the thunderstorms over the southern hills he and Yasha would watch from the Dragon’s head. Some nights there would be so many flashes their eyes barely had time to adjust from one to the next and it left their vision streaked with afterimages. Every little shift of Caleb’s tongue sent flashes of pleasure jolting up and out, running along every limb leaving a trail of tingles in their wake, and Molly barely had enough time to adjust between each one. He tightened his grip on Caleb’s hair and squirmed. Instinct told him to thrust but he didn’t want to choke Caleb. He coiled his tail around Caleb’s arm and gently squeezed it encouragingly. His song changed pitch as Caleb took that encouragement and swallowed Molly down to the next ridge.</p><p>It was getting harder for Caleb to breathe. He didn’t think he’d be able to take the whole length just yet. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the base of Molly’s cock so his lips rested on his thumb and forefinger. His thumb fit neatly into the space between two ridges, as though the gods had molded him to fit Molly and vice versa. Molly tugged his hair a little more, but not in a way that would pull Caleb off him. Judging by how Molly was still moaning and humming and panting, Caleb took that as a good thing and squeezed with that hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Molly cried quietly. “Perfect, Caleb, <em>perfect</em>. Gods, you’re so perfect. Fffuck, what did I do to deserve you? Ohh, that’s it, like that, back and forth, just— <em>ahn! </em>Just like that, <em>Caleb</em>, you <em>wonder</em>, you <em>treasure</em>, you— yyyou—” Then Caleb swirled his tongue around Molly’s cockhead and all words left him entirely. He growled with lust and keened a pleading moan for Caleb to do it again.</p><p>Caleb thought about himself moaning like that when the two of them switched places. He then tried hard to <em>not </em>think about that because he would burst the moment Molly touched him if he remained this excited. He focused on his task instead. Back and forth, as Molly had instructed. He varied the pace, slow at first then vigorous then back to gentle, occasionally pulling back to lap at the shaft and head while he caught his breath, and Molly writhed and squirmed as he continued to sing his wordless song.</p><p>Then there were the words Caleb had feared he wouldn’t hear, but he had started to gain confidence about when he tasted a bit of something spreading across his tongue. “<em>Caleb I’m gonna cum, whatever you do don’t you fucking stop.</em>” Molly was on the verge of madness. He could barely see, his vision going hazy at the edges and his head spinning from the intensity of his oncoming release. If Caleb so much as loosened the grip of his fist, Molly would feel abandoned. But Caleb held fast and firm and didn’t let go until Molly arched his back and climaxed with one final gasp.</p><p>Caleb wasn’t sure what he thought of the taste. In all the passages he had been given, as well as the few smutty stories he had read when he was younger that were told from a woman’s perspective, it sounded like it was supposed to taste wonderful. It wasn’t disgusting, and he was able to swallow it down well enough, but if he had been handed a drink that tasted like this he might only take a sip or two before politely setting it aside. All of this consideration took him a mere second or two, because the moment Molly sighed out his name and opened his arms for an embrace, Caleb forgot everything else and quickly crawled back up to lie with his head rested on Molly’s shoulder.</p><p>Molly trembled with exhaustion. He thought of the painting in the Dragon of the merman rescuing a sailor from the sea. Caleb was the merman and the rock he sat upon, providing Molly with a safe anchor in the rough sea that he still felt himself adrift in. He kissed whichever part of Caleb he could reach. After a moment, Caleb caught Molly by the chin and held him still for a proper kiss. Molly parted his lips invitingly. He wanted to taste himself on Caleb’s tongue. They lay there, passionately entangled, until Molly felt he had a solid mental footing again.</p><p>With one more kiss and a sultry purr, Molly asked, “Would you like it to be your turn now?”</p><p>Caleb had gone a little soft as their kiss turned more intimate than erotic, but the suggestion had him stiff again in mere seconds. He took short shallow breaths, then swallowed and nodded.</p><p>Molly kissed his forehead. “If you still need time, we can k—”</p><p>“No,” Caleb interrupted. He blushed. “S-Sorry. I mean, I am…alright. It has just…been a while, and… and I don’t want to… be too quick again…”</p><p>“Oh, darling.” Molly stroked Caleb’s back with his tail. “Doesn’t matter if you burst before you’re even in my mouth, I just want you to have some relief if you need it.” Ten years of being punished for his desires. Molly was surprised Caleb’s balls hadn’t shriveled up or fallen off in protest. The man deserved to orgasm as often and as hard as possible. If Caleb wasn’t confident enough to take care of himself yet, Molly had no problem volunteering his aid.</p><p>Caleb took a deeper longer breath and let it out slowly. “I need it,” he said.</p><p>They rearranged themselves on the bed. Molly fluffed up the pillow for Caleb so he would be more comfortable. Caleb held off on thinking about what was going to happen, but his cock still stood tall, bobbing occasionally as Molly gave Caleb little kisses during their shuffle. He had to remind himself to breathe properly or else he started hyperventilating in anticipation. Molly was gentle, as always, and his tail caressed up and down Caleb’s thighs to keep him hard until it was time.</p><p>“Remember,” Molly said, taking Caleb’s hand in his and looking his beloved in the eyes, “if you finish early, that’s fine. So long as this feels good to you, I don’t care if it takes you four seconds or four hours. I’m here for you either way, alright?”</p><p>The knot of worry in Caleb’s stomach tightened. He certainly hoped he could last longer than four seconds, although four hours seemed exhausting. He would be happy if he could last five minutes. There were so many possibilities on the tips of Molly’s forked tongue, and Caleb had a burning need to experience all of them. He nodded. Then he relaxed and put down the mental barrier holding back his fantasies. They were all obsolete now anyway. Molly was here and real and he started Caleb off with a tender kiss below the ear that sent warm shivers through Caleb’s chest.</p><p>“Ohhh… Ohh, Molly… Marvelous Mollymauk…” Caleb didn’t know if he should try to “sing” the way Molly had. He didn’t have much of a singing voice. There were poems he could recite, but he felt self-conscious about reverting to his old defense mechanism when he was as far from harm as possible. He did his best to relax his inhibitions and just react to whatever Molly was doing.</p><p>Molly had to hold back his purring so he could hear better. He thought Caleb had a lovely voice, albeit there was a light rasp to it that indicated Caleb probably spent a few years not using it. As with anything that had rusted over time, all Caleb needed was a little polish and practice to shine again. Molly wove his fingers through Caleb’s chest hair and laid a tender trail of kisses down Caleb’s neck. He intended to find all the places he could pleasure to draw out more wonderful sounds from his Sunshine.</p><p>Caleb, for lack of anything better to do with his hands, lightly kneaded Molly’s back, the pressure of his hands mimicking the pressure of Molly’s mouth on his skin. Then Molly reached Caleb’s nipple and plucked at it with the tips of his tongue and Caleb dug his fingers into Molly and gasped. He let the breath out with a sighed, “<em>Bitte… Oh, Sternlicht, bitte…</em>”</p><p>Molly smiled and purred. He kissed Caleb slowly, teasingly, not even sucking the tantalizing nipple. But then he pinched the other one with his fingers at the same time that he gently bit the one in his mouth. Caleb gasped again and panted, fingertips clawing into Molly’s back. The noise he made sounded more uncomfortable than aroused. Molly kissed him apologetically. “Too much?” he asked.</p><p>“Nnnmmh, perhaps a little…” Caleb didn’t want this to hurt. A little pain now and then was okay since he was braced for it anyway, but if he was proven right that pleasure could only come paired with punishment, how would he ever rid himself of his fears and doubts?</p><p>“Okay, noted.” Molly licked him instead. Each lick was long and lazy, like cleaning melted chocolate from his fingertips after a hefty dessert when he had no plans for the rest of the day. That got Caleb relaxed and humming softly. He wasn’t sure what to make of the sensation. He had never felt anything like it, and even though he wasn’t so sensitive there that each stroke of Molly’s tongue had the same impact it might have if he did that to his cock, there was something intriguingly enjoyable about it. Caleb silently begged Molly to do that until he could figure out what it was, and then a while longer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eventually Molly started to suck, but he kept his purring low still so he could hear if Caleb sounded distressed again. Caleb moaned softly and stroked Molly’s hair. “That feels good,” he said. He could hear the desperation in his own voice, and Molly heard it too. He didn’t want Caleb’s other nipple to feel left out though, so he briefly switched over to give it plenty of attention before he moved on. He didn’t go right for Caleb’s cock. He spent a bit of time nuzzling kisses into Caleb’s soft belly first. Caleb felt self-conscious about how ten years in the asylum had turned his firm and trim physique into something more frail and flabby. Molly didn’t think Caleb was flabby. There wasn’t much in the way of toned muscle around his stomach, true, but he didn’t have sagging skin or a bloated gut. He was just soft, and Molly liked that. He liked burying his face in Caleb’s treasure trail and breathing in his scent, tasting him with kisses and gentle flicking licks. Caleb sighed in appreciation. Molly treated every part of him like it was precious. Caleb wished he could believe that too. It was nice that one of them did. He took comfort in that.</p><p>But then Molly laid his hand by the base of Caleb’s cock so his thumb could lightly brush against the shaft and Caleb forgot for one small moment that he had any opinions on anything at all. He sighed out a keening whine of need. Even without that cue, Molly couldn’t have missed the way Caleb’s cock trembled and twitched at his touch. He smiled and kissed Caleb a little lower. “Such a beautiful song…” he murmured.</p><p>Caleb could only respond with another whimper. His heart was beating so fast and he had to take such quick panting breaths to keep up with it, there was no way he could actually speak. He tried to communicate with his hands instead. He combed his fingers through Molly’s hair, occasionally clenching them when Molly did something that sent another burst of pleasure rippling through him. He recalled Molly liked having his ears played with, so he took both of them gently in his hands and rubbed the points of them with his thumbs.</p><p>It was Molly’s turn to make a soft surprised noise of delight. Shivers ran down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. He hummed and sucked a faint love bite into the spot above Caleb’s hip bone. He stopped before it could actually leave a lasting mark. Even though it was in a place no one was likely to see it, he didn’t know if that would be okay with Caleb and he would rather stick to things he knew Caleb would enjoy rather than pause to ask him. However, when he stopped sucking, Caleb’s hips bucked up just enough to rut his cock into Molly’s shoulder as he whimpered again.</p><p>“Ready?” Molly asked.</p><p>Caleb nodded and moaned. “<em>Bitte, bitte Mollchen, ich brauche dich.</em>”</p><p>Molly purred. He started with a tender kiss to Caleb’s shaft. Caleb reflexively let go of Molly’s ears so he wouldn’t pinch them as his body seized and writhed. Molly kissed up to Caleb’s cockhead, then splayed the tips of his tongue to caress either side of the slit.</p><p>Caleb bucked again. His hands, for lack of anything else to do, grabbed hold of Molly’s horns. Once he realized what he had done, he released them. “S-Sorry…” he stammered.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Molly said with another kiss. “They’re sturdy. Just don’t yank on them.”</p><p>“Never,” Caleb said. He frowned for a brief moment. He wondered how many of Molly’s clients had handled his horns roughly. Too many. Even one would be too many. Molly wasn’t a toy. He should be treated with respect and love. Caleb took hold of Molly’s horns again, but gently. It helped to have something to grip when every fiber of his being felt like it was being purged in holy fire. He had read poems and stories where people referred to sex as a religious experience. Now he knew why.</p><p>Molly was enjoying himself as well. First and foremost, Caleb’s cock wasn’t unsettlingly damp. And it was nice and thick so when Molly did take Caleb into his mouth it stretched his jaw pleasantly. Then there was the fact that the taste was purely Caleb. Molly purred happily, which Caleb was not prepared for. The vibrations provided stimulation he had never experienced like this and his climax tightened in his stomach faster than he wanted it to.</p><p>“Molly,” he begged. “Molly, stop. Wait.” He didn’t even know how to explain. He didn’t want Molly to stop entirely, he just wanted things to be more…plain?</p><p>The sudden change of tone had Molly worried. He immediately pulled back. “What is it?” he asked, tail swishing anxiously. He flicked his tongue over his fangs. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Caleb shook his head. “No no no no no.” He caressed Molly’s horns. “It felt too good,” he said breathlessly. “I was…reaching the point of no return. B-But I— I don’t— It’s—” He bit his lip and turned his head away in shame at how poorly he was explaining himself.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Molly said. He gently stroked Caleb’s legs. “I can go slower. What um… What about it was too good?” As concerned as he was for Caleb’s wellbeing, he still smiled proudly to himself.</p><p>“The— The purring.” Caleb swallowed. “I-I-I know it means you are happy, but…” He blew out a deep breath. “Too much.”</p><p>Molly nodded. “Alright. I understand.” His smile warmed. “And I am happy, just so you know. Your song has been wonderful so far. Will you keep singing it for me?”</p><p>Caleb nodded. He didn’t consider his noises to be much in the way of a song, but if Molly wanted more then he wouldn’t hold any of them back. “Okay.”</p><p>Molly beamed up at Caleb, then leaned back down to nuzzle the thick patch of auburn hair above Caleb’s cock. He took a deep breath. The scent of arousal was familiar, of course, even though it varied from race to race. Caleb’s scent evoked a deeper feeling than arousal though. It felt like the first time Molly curled up on the bed with Jester and Marion during a thunderstorm that had frightened him, and in their presence he knew he was safe and cared for. Since he didn’t have any part of Caleb in his mouth yet he purred again and sighed contentedly.</p><p>Caleb hummed in relief. He was still so hard it was nearly painful, and the urge to finish hadn’t left him entirely, but the warmth of Molly’s skin and breath between his legs was something Caleb could enjoy without being overwhelmed. He caressed one of Molly’s ears some more in hopes that Molly would let out another sigh. Molly’s jaw dropped softly and he exhaled with a quiet moan. Caleb tried to purr too. It came out as a strange gravely whine.</p><p>“Sorry,” Caleb said. “I just…can’t purr.”</p><p>Molly had wondered what that was. He smiled and kissed Caleb’s hip. “That’s fine. You don’t need to.” He ran one finger up Caleb’s shaft. He relished the shuddering gasp Caleb took in response. “I can tell you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p>Caleb nodded fervently. “Mhm. Mm<em>hmm</em>…” He swallowed. “I— I want— I-If you are ready, I would like…more. Please.”</p><p>“Oh I’m always ready to give you more,” Molly said. He kissed Caleb’s shaft. “I want to try something new. Let me know what you think.”</p><p>“Anything,” Caleb panted. “Whatever you want. You’re the expert. Not me.”</p><p>Molly stroked Caleb’s thigh. “You’ll get there someday,” he purred. “You just need someone to show you all the tricks…” He gingerly brushed Caleb’s cock up and to the side so he could kiss the spot between its base and Caleb’s balls. The warm bubble in Caleb’s belly grew until he couldn’t breathe. He could only manage shallow pants.</p><p>Then Molly parted his lips and gently massaged his tongue into that tender spot. Caleb threw his head back into the pillow. His hips bucked up reflexively. “<em>Oh gods</em>,” Caleb gasped. He held onto Molly’s horns with the desperation of someone trying not to be swept up into a storm. He whimpered when Molly shifted his head away and nearly cried in exhilaration when Molly’s lips and tongue found him again, this time just below his balls.</p><p>This was the trick Marion had taught Molly, the one her Babenon used to enjoy so much. It still worked on him, and it was a way of making him feel satisfied with his visit without Molly having to do much else. Molly greatly preferred performing it on Caleb. There was an expected thin layer of sweat on Caleb’s skin, but it was nowhere near as bad as the Gentleman and his constant dripping. It tasted better too. Molly gladly lapped it up with hard broad strokes of his tongue. Caleb sang so sweetly when he did. Even when there was nothing left, Molly kept going.</p><p>“M-Molly,” Caleb stammered. “I-I-I’m clo-<em>oooh</em>se.” It pained him to say. He had lasted longer than he feared he might, but there was so much more he wanted to experience. If only he could bottle this moment, this feeling, and take a sip of it whenever he was alone and overcome by melancholy. No bleak sorrow could last when faced with this much bliss and ecstasy.</p><p>Molly shifted once again so he could return his attention to Caleb’s cock. He held it by the base the way Caleb had done to him, affectionately stroking him with his thumb. Caleb whimpered and clenched his jaw, pleading with himself to hold on a moment longer. Molly flexed one tip of his tongue and swiped up the glistening bead that had gathered in Caleb’s slit. Caleb held Molly’s horns with a white-knuckled grip. He shuddered and moaned. The thick hot bubble of pleasure inside him was ready to pop. Molly delicately laid one hand on Caleb’s wrist. Caleb wasn’t hurting him, but Molly could feel how tense he was.</p><p>“Relax, love…”</p><p>Caleb took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took Molly’s hand in his. “Okay,” he sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>Molly squeezed Caleb’s hand. “Okay,” he echoed. He wet his lips and eased Caleb into his mouth as far as he could take him. Caleb stifled a loud lewd moan. Whether or not there were any people upstairs to hear him, the urge to cry out in pleasure was so strong he feared even the people in the next building would hear him. Molly sucked him so lovingly, adoringly, passionately. Caleb threw memories of pain into the blinding white light behind his eyelids, hoping that they would either delay his climax or simply be erased and overwritten by these new wonderful sensations.</p><p>But he couldn’t contain that light forever. In the moment right before Caleb hit his climax he thought of Molly’s pet name for him, Sunshine. It truly was like a sunrise, building slowly until the sun finally crested above the horizon and suddenly this new glorious source of brilliance appeared. Except when Caleb’s sunrise occurred it set his whole world ablaze. For one moment he <em>was </em>the sun. Then in a sudden rush it all came pouring out of him, as did one final note of his song in the form of a gasping moan. Molly eagerly drank in the music and everything else and milked him for every last drop.</p><p>Being the sun was exhausting. The light faded but the sensation of shining remained, twinkling like the sun’s reflection on the surface of the lake. It had been cloudy today though, which meant Caleb had shone even brighter than the day itself. He smiled at the thought. Molly did bring out the best in him.</p><p>Molly wiped his face on a corner of the bedsheets then crawled up to lie beside Caleb. Caleb rolled over into Molly’s arms. Molly purred. “You did very well,” he said. He kissed Caleb’s forehead and twirled a bit of Caleb’s hair around his fingers. “<em>Very </em>well.”</p><p>Caleb beamed. “<em>Ja?</em>”</p><p>“Mhm. All those smutty books they made you read must have been extremely informative.”</p><p>“Ah well…” Caleb curled himself closer to Molly. “It was um…less about how <em>informative</em> they were and more ah… more about things in them that sounded interesting and I wanted to try.”</p><p>Molly grinned and flicked his tail up Caleb’s leg. “Like playing with my nipples?”</p><p>Caleb blushed, but nodded. “Mmm, <em>ja</em>, like that.”</p><p>“I’m glad you suggested it,” Molly said. He nuzzled his cheek to the top of Caleb’s head and purred some more. “If there’s anything else you wanted to try, you can always ask me. Chances are I’ve done it, or heard about it.”</p><p>That soured Caleb’s mood a tiny bit. While it was a relief to have a partner that already knew what he was trying to describe, he didn’t like thinking about Molly’s past clients. It wasn’t a matter of jealousy; it was the way Molly himself tensed and his smile became too perfect and he quickly changed the subject whenever it was brought up. Caleb knew what that meant. He had seen it plenty of times in the asylum. He had <em>done </em>that in the asylum. Smile, hide your despair, pretend everything is fine, or else they will force you to be fine.</p><p>Molly played with Caleb’s hair a little more. It wasn’t as long as Yasha’s but he still felt an urge to braid it. However, he asked Caleb first.</p><p>“Oh.” Caleb self-consciously reached up to tuck a bit of his hair behind his ear. “I…I suppose you could, i-if you would like to.”</p><p>“I would, if you’re comfortable with that.”</p><p>Caleb did like it when Molly stroked his hair. He nodded and sat up, though he kept one hand on Molly’s thigh. Molly coiled his tail up around Caleb’s arm instead because he needed Caleb to sit in front of him while he worked. That suited Caleb fine. Molly’s tail interested him, and not only because he didn’t have a tail of his own. Molly had piercings on his tail similar to the ones on his ears and horns. The looked perfectly natural there, as though every tiefling eventually grew metal out of their tails.</p><p>“…Did these hurt?” Caleb asked. His fingers brushed over the two small hoops on one edge of the tail tip.</p><p>“As much as my other piercings did,” Molly replied. He combed out Caleb’s hair. Lying on the pillow and writhing had fluffed it up in some places and tangled it in others. “Why? Thinking about getting your tail pierced too?”</p><p>Caleb chuckled, though there was a note of unease to it. “<em>N-Nein</em>, even if I did have a tail, I-I um… I am not fond of n-needles.”</p><p>Molly’s heart dropped. “I imagine not.” He leaned forward to kiss Caleb’s shoulder. “You’re far away from that place,” he murmured. “There will never be another needle, or punishment for wanting something, or even being barefoot if that still makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Caleb curled his toes, which were still covered by his socks. “That…sounds too good to be true,” he said, though he chuckled lightly again to show he was sort of kidding.</p><p>“I’ve found that the truth usually <em>is </em>hiding something,” Molly said. “So it doesn’t have to be true, more…<em>possible</em>. And because it is possible we can make it happen, alright?”</p><p>“Alright.” That was a good way of putting it. Caleb had had to lie plenty over the past decade to protect himself because the truth would only make people angry with him. And while he once doubted that he could ever find happiness like this, his heart had held onto the hope that it was possible. He didn’t even need to find the love of his life, he only had to love and be loved in return. Somehow he had found someone who could give him both. “Mollymauk?”</p><p>Molly paused his detangling. “Caleb?”</p><p>Caleb turned enough to look over his shoulder at Molly. He smiled warmly. “Thank you. For everything.” He squeezed Molly’s tail affectionately. “I love you.”</p><p>Molly grinned back. “I love you too.” He kissed Caleb’s cheek. “And by the way, your song was lovely. I’d like to hear it again soon, if you’re interested.”</p><p>Caleb’s cheeks flushed red. Molly found it endearing, but he was also relieved that Caleb didn’t lose his smile at the thought of being intimate again. He was getting better at not feeling guilty or scared whenever he was aroused. “Er uhm… I… I <em>would </em>like that. We will have to find another excuse to be alone together but… I think our f-friends can come up with something.”</p><p>“Absolutely. Jester probably has a list of excuses lined up. We just have to be careful and not do this every day, as much as I’d enjoy it if we could.” Molly knew one day he’d be free of his contract, but even if that day was next month it was still too far away. Most likely it wouldn’t be until they had finished the first run of this play, and depending on how well it did that could be sometime late next spring. There was a possibility that it could be sooner though.</p><p>They would make it happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>